darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Majula
Majula is a location in Dark Souls II. Description Majula is a small rural town located next to the coast. There are some landmarks in Majula, such as a small tower on the edge of town, a mansion where a map of Drangleic can be found, and a deep pit in the center with tunnels - accessible by ladder - leading to the Grave of Saints and The Gutter. Majula acts as the main hub, or base, for the player character during the events of the game, much like the Nexus in Demon's Souls and the Firelink Shrine in Dark Souls. Once the player rescues or meets an NPC, said character will often be encountered again in Majula. Some of the rescued characters will offer their services to the player. Majula holds the first accessible merchants, blacksmith, and covenants. Lore Located on the edge of Drangleic, Majula has become a destination for the survivors of Drangleic who have lost their home, as well as a temporary shelter for travelers and drifters who have ventured into the treacherous land. The shattered remains of the Lordvessel are located within the lowest level of the abandoned mansion.Information on the world setting and characters disclosed by From Software. Bonfires *'The Far Fire' - After entering Majula from Things Betwixt, the bonfire will be a short distance to the right. Near a cliff with a stone ring around the unlit bonfire. Adjacent locations *Forest of Fallen Giants *Heide’s Tower of Flame *Huntsman's Copse *Shaded Woods *Things Betwixt *Grave of Saints *The Gutter Covenants *Company of Champions *Way of Blue Characters *Benhart of Jugo *Blacksmith Lenigrast *Cale the Cartographer - Travels here from the Forest of Fallen Giants if conditions are met. *Carhillion of the Fold - Travels here from No-man's Wharf if conditions are met. *Emerald Herald *Laddersmith Gilligan - Travels here from Earthen Peak if conditions are met. *Licia of Lindeldt - Travels here after talking to her in Heide's Tower of Flame. *Maughlin the Armorer *Merchant Hag Melentia - Travels here from the Forest of Fallen Giants if conditions are met. *Saulden, the Crestfallen Warrior *Sweet Shalquoir *Rosabeth of Melfia - Travels here from the forest area north of Majula near Benhart of Jugo if conditions are met. *Stone Trader Chloanne - Travels here after exhausting her dialogue in Harvest Valley. Enemies Respawning *Enslaved Pig *Undead Boar(SotFS) Non-Respawning *Skeleton *Giant Undead Boar(SotFS) Items Miscellaneous *Binoculars (corpse) *Champion's Tablet (received after joining Champion's Covenant) *Divine Blessing (corpse) *Estus Flask (Emerald Herald - gift) *Estus Flask Shard ×2 (corpses) *Homeward Bone x8 (corpses) *Human Effigy ×2 (Chest & Skeleton - drop) *Lifegem ×7 (corpses) *Lloyd's Talisman (corpse) *Pharros' Lockstone (corpse) *Rouge Water (corpse) *Rusted Coin (chest) *Soul Vessel (chest) *Torch ×3 (chest) Rings *Blue Seal (Saulden - gift upon joining Way of Blue) Souls *Soul of a Lost Undead (corpse) *Soul of a Nameless Soldier (corpse) Upgrade Materials *Titanite Shard ×4 (chests) Weapons *Broken Thief Sword (corpse) *Cleric's Sacred Chime (corpse) *Crimson Parma (chest) *Morning Star (corpse) *Short Bow (chest) Notes *In the Portuguese translation of the game was the inscription "Os gigantes cruzaram os mares, talvez para voltar para casa" on the back side of the Majula Monument. It translated "The giants crossed the seas, perhaps to return home." In Update 1.05 it was removed. *With the release of the Crown of the Sunken King DLC the back of the Majula Monument now says "Seek the land of an ancient king, in the Black Gulch, deep below.", in regards to where one should go to find the location of the new DLC area. *With the release of the Crown of the Old Iron King DLC the back of the Majula Monument now says "Seek the land of an ancient king, past the Iron Keep, upon a sea of flame", in regards to where one should go to find the location of the new DLC area. *At NG+10 the flames on the map become blue. Gallery Emerald Herald SS.jpg|The Emerald Herald in Majula BlacksmithLenigrast.jpg|Blacksmith Lenigrast in Majula Coastal location.jpg|The coastline next to Majula Madula Blue Sentinel.jpg|Saulden the Crestfallen Warrior in Majula MaughlintheArmourer.jpg|Maughlin in Majula Dark souls 2 conceptart9.jpg|Concept Art Music References ja:マデューラ pl:Majula Category:Dark Souls II: Locations